Minds & Magic
by A nervous smurf
Summary: A young kid, who only dreams of spending time with his parents, ended up with something completely different instead. Ainz is forced to face an unknown power. Powers that far exceeds his.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N** : Hello readers welcome to my very first fanfiction.

English is not my first language but I feel more comfortable writing in this language. My first languange is Tagalog.

I loved the anime world of Overlord and have been reading fanfiction to explore all the different possibilities and alternatives that could or would've been in that world if things went differently. It came to a point that I could no longer wait for the other's fanfics and just wanted to create my own.

Note that I write for myself to satisfy my own impatience though I'd like it even more if I can also satisfy others in the process.

However this will not be your typical Yggdrasil Player getting transported to the New World no, but it is people from a modern world with secret magic and supernatural powers achieving cheat class powers and getting transported to the New World. If this does not suit your taste then you are always free to read someone else's fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, Kugane Maruyama. Only the original characters and plot of this story can be considered as mine. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**CHAPTER 1: Not Going Home**

2019, July 28 (Earth)

Deep within a large suburban home.

Here lies a dark rectangular room, the room and design befitting that of a young teenage boy. A small buzzing sound can be heard as an A/C Unit spread cool air all around the room

In the middle of the room was a wide U-shaped couch facing an equally wide tv set. The television sat over a long rectangular table with a space below occupied by different kinds of video games and controllers.

On the upper left corner of the room, an interconnected bunch of sturdy shelves with glowing neon-colored linings hung onto the wall and a computer set sat upon it. A large silver flatscreen monitor rested in the middle of the shelves with a headset and a collection of CDs on the side. Situated below the monitor, a glowing keyboard and a mouse designed with LED lights had alternating colors between red, blue and green. Under the shelves lay a moving chair made out of comfortable black leather.

On the bottom left corner of the room, a couple of cabinets and drawers are filled with random clothes, accessories, and supplies.

A study desk with a small curved lamp on the wall illuminated the bottom right corner of the room in a gentle light. The top of the desk left unorganized with piles of books both educational and entertaining sprawled out and laid open along with notes carrying various pieces of information.

In the opposite corner of the room, a large pearly white bed with messy crimson silk sheets lie undisturbed. A cream-colored blanket and red cotton-stuffed pillows piling up like a mountain in the upper side of the bed. A lamp like the one before hung onto the wall and illuminated this corner in a gentle light, showing shadowy outlines of random item and clothes littered on the floor.

Under the mountain of pillows, lie the small sleeping form of a young boy in a peaceful and dreamy state. His whole body lay sidewards wrapped around by the soft embrace of his blankets while his arms hugged two pillows to his chest, leaving only his shoulders and upwards exposed to the cool air surrounding the room.

In a way, the boy was fairly good looking. He had well kept skin the color of ivory with only a few pimples dotting the corners of his face. His face had a triangular shape topped off with messy wavy deep brown hair. His eyes had a sharp outline with dark spots having already appeared beneath his eyes. He had slightly pointed nose and his lips were slightly opened and dry, letting out small puffs of air every now and then.

Soon the quiet atmosphere of the room would be disturbed by the beeping sound of an alarm, set to start exactly at 6:00am.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!".

A pair of groggy eyes slowly blinked themselves open revealing enchanting orange eyes. Underneath the closed eyelids were a pair of solar eclipses, black pupils ablazed with golden irises.

Upon realizing that sleep has left him and didn't feel like coming back he clutched a pillow over his head in irritation and remarks in a muffled quiet voice, "Nooo nononono, TOO SOON, TOO SOON." Apparently distraught at the interruption of his sleep.

Soon the alarm would stop beeping and set itself to snooze mode and after a minute or two of just yawning, lying, and rolling on the bed, the boy eventually decides to get up and start the day.

With a tired groan and a lazy stretch he then finally got up and made his way towards his study desk where he left his phone charging and promptly turned off the alarm and disconnected his charger.

He then checked his phone for any notifications.

"Nothing. Nothing but freaking video games and Youtube ads!" he sighs, clearly frustrated.

Among the unimportant list of notifications he had hoped to receive at least a message or a call from his parents.

"Why haven't they called yet? What kind of work would take them two weeks without calling us? Haven't they been gone enough already?"

He thought of his parents who have yet to call in the last two weeks. Heck, they haven't been home for the last three years. Always working abroad with his mom an architect and his dad the engineer. Currently, they signed a contract with a major company to work all across Europe and Asia over three years. This resulted in his parents spending little to no time with him or his siblings only calling once a month at most.

"They promised us they were finally coming home this month, so why aren't they responding?" A hopeful thought crossed his mind. "Maybe... Maybe they're planning to surprise us then".

His thoughts were disrupted when a sudden attempt to open the door to his room transpired, followed by a couple of light knocks.

Without missing a beat he rushed to unlock the door open expecting his parents at the other side but was instead greeted by his older brother.

"Woah. You're up, uhh whats with the uhh, what's with the rush?". His brother's reddish brown eyes sleepily stared at him for explanation.

"Oh, its just you" he closed the door disappointedly and sat on the couch, leaving a very confused older brother at the other side. "Eh?"

"Oi Val, what's that for?" his brother demanding an explanation opened the door and stepped inside his room, opening the lights which caused the young boy to hiss.

"Faun, what are you doing!"

The two of them resembled each other to say the least. They both have the same brown hair, same facial features, and same skin color although Val's skin was a little paler in comparison. The difference between them is that Faun's body was way more muscular and mature and that of his eyes being a reddish-brown while Val's eyes were a deep orange. Also Faun was taller.

Faun was twenty-one years old to Val's fifteen years old. He became their guardian as soon as he became an adult after their parents left them.

"What do you mean what am I doing, what are you doing? You told me to come wake you up early remember?"

"Yeah but I- set- alarm, nevermind." Val resigned at his reasoning, choosing to let the situation calm down instead.

To this Faun just sighed. "Well get up and get ready, Celeste is almost finished making breakfast" he got up and walked out of the room.

Val could only mumble the words 'I was already up' taking his phone before going down to their family kitchen.

The smell of pancakes and syrup wafted through his nose as he went down the stairs.

When he got down and arrived at the family kitchen there he saw his sister, Celeste, cooking or rather burning pancakes.

Celeste was 2 years older than Valance though they had the same height. She wore blue shorts, black t-shirt, and had on an orange apron that said 'Burn it cause you earned it' on the middle. Her hair had a deep brown color to it, waving all the way to the bottom. Her eyes were like Faun's, reddish-brown in color. Her smooth ivory colored skin and skinny form almost made her look like a model along with her eyebrows on fleek, pointy nose, and supple lips. "She could've been model," Val thought but also added "if she wasn't just a complete memer and a total gamer girl."

This fact made Val chuckle as he remembered how many times she was able to beat his ass at League of Legends, Tekken, DOTA, and even freaking Clash of Clans.

The downside to this is that her actual attitude on being lazy and useless at housework spending time on her phone and the computer as soon as she arrives at home.

This is why Faun gave her the task of making breakfast, so she wouldn't be a useless slob in our household, but even that feels like a mistake.

She grumbled as she pulled out another burned pancake out of the pan and went to cook another batch. "Ah shit here we go again".

When Faun, came downstairs he could only shake his head in disapproval.

As soon as she finished she gathered all the unburned pancakes to one plate and set it on the table. Out of the 9 pancakes she cooked only 5 could survive. "Hehe working the 9 to 5, get it haha". She laughed at her own joke which was so stupidly unexpected it caused her brothers to laugh with her.

After a short while of them peacefully eating their food Val asked a question.

"Hey did any of you got a message from mom and dad?"

"Nope, why?" Faun was the first to reply.

"Well, because they said they were finally gonna come home this month. And its the last week of the month" Val answered back.

Celeste and Faun stared at each other as if they're having a conversation in silence before returning back to the topic.

"They're probably forgot, too busy drinking champagne in Rome or France or whatever." Faun scoffed with an arrogant tone and a frown on his face as he said it.

"FAUN!" Celeste scolded. "Don't be rude".

"I'm kidding" Faun sarcastically remarks.

Val just sighed after hearing this. "Is that so? Well then, I'll be going" he said with a depressed tone. Leaving the kitchen and headed upstairs to his room.

Meanwhile Faun and Celeste stayed in the kitchen, their eyes glued down on the burned pancakes as soon as Val left the kitchen.

"We should've told him Faun" Celeste suddenly blurted out feeling guilty for lying to Valance. Her chest felt heavy along with her breathing. What she discovered last night was still too heavy to process.

Last night, while trying to track their parents movements using Celeste's skills on the computer they recently found out that their mom and dad 'Anne Mory and Chris Merage Anson' had been declared missing. Their car was discovered near an abandoned building burned down and in pieces.

"Look, I hate this as much as you do but we made a promise to Dad okay. He would be the one to tell Valance everything." Faun said reassuringly, trying to ease her sister's worries.

"Faun, Dad Might Be Dead Already, If we don't tell him and he finds out". Celeste stopped mid sentence not wanting to think about what could happen once Valance finds out out. Tears started to forming in her eyes which led her to sob uncontrollably. Making Faun come closer and wipe her tears off with his shirt and hugging her to his chest.

"He won't, and if something happens, I'll take care of everything" Faun said with a low and calm voice. Acting as cool and composed as he could to keep her younger sister from worrying. This time Celeste calmed down, letting out a huge breath of comfort and relief.

The house was silent after with each of them minding their own business, meanwhile hooded figures secretly watched their house from a distance. A deep voice boomed from behind the man with a white hood. His voice slow and raspy as he reported to his earpiece "Commence. Operation. We found. Their Kids."

Val attended a private school that provided relatively good education. In school this was what everybody knew of him.

He was Valance, Peak Valance Anson. A talented fifteen year old boy who transferred to a new school a year back and have since then been dubbed as the symbol of "Peak Balance" by his peers.

His brother, Faun Dejonn Anson, was a great college athlete who won many gold medals in many different sports including martial arts.

His sister, Celeste Star Anson, was at the top of her class in the subjects of Languages, Communication, History and Technology also she was referred to as "The Memer Model" which made her quite popular gaining a lot of friends from different year levels.

During Valance's first year in the new school he gave the impression of a perfect student. He was smart, advanced even in various subjects such as Mathematics, Science, and Philosophy; athletic, able to perform well in many sports just like his brother; rich, always giving the most contributions in class projects & groupworks; and to top it all of, he was fairly-good looking.

Now was his 3rd year of highschool and his schoolmates' impression was still the same.

Currently, he was having recess at the school's cafeteria. Meanwhile he was the main topic in a discussion by a group of four friends gossiping near his table.

"His name really suits him doesn't it?" the only girl in the group, says to her friends in a dreamy kind of look.

"Yeah, Claire's right, and he looks so good as well like damn boi, leave some for the rest of us". The boy beside her replied, revealing the girl's name as Claire.

"Well Ranz next to you anybody would look good, and besides, his life is like the absolute definition of "Peak Balance" there's no question in that" a second boy replies, saying as if it was pointing out the obvious.

"I don't get it Charles, how is be able to keep his life so PERFECT and while were-", a third boy says a bit out loud, eliciting a few shushhs from his friends.

"Oi, he might hear us you dumbass" Charles says, softly hitting the head of the third guy. "Who knows what he'll do to us speaking behind his back like that" with that said the group tensed and they all turned their heads towards Valance who was just a few tables away from them, checking to see if they heard their conversation at all.

Valence as usual sat alone in a two-seater table in his signature poker face, with sharp cold eyes, drinking an odd green-colored homemade kind of drink. He seemed to be focused over some notes which was hardly unusual for him to do during recess.

After noticing no reaction or change to his actions the group visibly relaxed.

"Phew, good thing he didn't heard us or I would've kicked your ass Matthew" threatened the second guy to the third who's name is now revealed to be Matthew.

"Dudes u should've seen your faces" Ranz, said imitating their face full of worry, laughing as he did it.

Meanwhile Claire, still clearly distracted by her own thoughts, once again blurted her thoughts out loud "His future must probably be set in a good path." The group couldn't help but agree with apparent admiration and slight jealousy in their eyes.

Meanwhile in Val's point of view who was actually listening in on their conversation from a few seats away, he almost visibly winced from their stares and almost choked on his drink. He couldn't help but strongly disagree.

"Perfect? Peak Balance? Are you kidding me?!" His face, as always, looked calm and relaxed but his mind was in complete overdrive.

"What the hell are these guys thinking?! Five people suddenly turning their heads towards one person, surely that one person will notice. Where is the logic and common sense of people these days, what is everyone thinking of these days?" Valance thinks to himself clearly distraught by the recent events.

"These guys only see what they want to see. Why does everyone think that I'm perfect or that my life's in balance when they don't even try to get to know me" He gets more and more frustrated the more he thinks about himself.

Despite what people say about him, reality often proves to be quite disappointing, especially for him because he knew better of his situation.

He rubbed his finger on the sides of his head to soothe his growing migraine.

"First of all, I'm not that great a student, I'm just good at quizzes and exams, my performance skills and projects are less than average, man I can't even perform the basics of art."

This is true and the reason why during group and class projects he donates as much as he can to avoid working on designs and artistic aspects. He also volunteers to give the explanation just to make sure he doesn't touch any of the props or perform onstage.

"Second my social life is non-existent, no one wants to talk to me and its not their fault, its too awkward for my introverted self."

Despite many people seeing many good qualities in his character, he does not have a single friend in this school. His only friends are his siblings, video games, and anime.

Sure some people approached him or tried to get to know him but their attempts always ended in failure it was because he always answered so vague and robotic that it freaked people out most of the time.

Many people made comments on how his eyes looked cold and sharp and how his responses scare people most of the time. Apparently his jokes and sarcasm don't get through to most if not all people due to his lack of facial expressions and bad timing.

He shook his head trying to shake away all the cringy memories from his brain.

"Ughh too late" the inner voice in his mind says making remember all of his awkward memories one by one in full detail, leaving him unable to focus on the rest of his afternoon classes.

Once the bell rung and it was time to go home however, he heard his phone ring signalling a notification.

His face lit up in hope.

However the message he received didn't give him hope at all.

A grim message was left for him by his sister containing only three words.

"Dont GO Home!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Home Invasion**

"Damn I hate math. I'm gonna need Val to double check this when he gets home" Faun exclaimed as he rubbed his temples to soothe a growing migraine.

Faun was sitting down on a chair, his back hunched as he scribbled down notes sorting out different bills and calculating the family's expenses.

His eyes were heavily focused, careful not to make a mistake as he recorded and computed their allowances and expenses for this month and the next. After finishing, he lied on the back of the chair, letting out a groan as he did so.

He glanced at the clock on the wall just above his desk, reading it, 4:25pm.

Faun just stared emptily at the ceiling fan in his room as he pondered on his current life for the moment, trying to imagine what it would've been like for him had he went to college.

Despite the rumors of him being a college athlete by Val's schoolmates, he had no experience of a college life whatsoever. Most of his time spent as he took care of his brother and sister's needs and the house. He did however, in his free time, studied and played sports as a source of entertainment and relief. His athletic skills and talents were not left unrecognized as his former highschool buddies who studied in a nearby university often invited him during their practices which led to Val's classmates misunderstanding him on being a college athlete.

He looked back at the clock on the wall, reading it, 4:30pm.

"I have to pick Val up from school in thirty minutes and buy groceries along the way" he paused and let out a small chuckle. For him the task of taking care of his siblings was at first stressful but after a couple of months he grew to love it.

He had been appointed as his siblings' temporary guardian as soon as he turned eighteen, when his parents signed a special contract to help rebuild and reconstruct monuments after a large earthquake devastated half of europe. In return of their services they would receive handsome benefits ranging from large sums of money to a future set in Europe.

He frowned as he realized "Once mom and dad comes home, there is no need for me to do this anymore," He paused as his eyes turned dark and solemn. "if they come home that is."

Before his mind could hop on to the train of negative thinking his thoughts were distracted as a voice yelled from another room. "Faun, stop watching videos, my internet is getting slower".

Faun felt gratetful for his sister's sudden interruption. He stood up tall and proud and slapped himself with two hands on the cheeks.

*_Smack_*

He clenched his fist just over his shoulders, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible to himself "Whatever happens. I'll be ready to take care of you guys from anything" He said as he felt a click on the back of his mind. His eyes started to glow an unnatural yellowish glow, as he felt power strengthening himself both physically and mentally.

"Whatever it takes."

**Meanwhile**

The floor shook with each step as Celeste stormed off to Faun's room holding her headphones in her hand. Screaming as she got close "Faun stop using the internet, I'm gonna lose my ranked match" she said while noticing her brother's cheeks had a slap mark on it all the while clenching his fist over his shoulders like a complete idiot.

Faun straightened his posture before replying, his voice a little bit more enthusiastic than usual "I wasn't using any internet, however, do you want me to call the internet provider and submit a complaint?"

"You know what, just forget it" she let out a small sigh before talking to her headphones. "Hey Tony, tell CJ to login into my account and continue the game for me please... Yes, its lagging, now please just tell CJ to replace me for the moment.. Thank you." she said before hanging up on her friends and taking off her headphones, her brown wavy hair now a mess, covering the warm features of her face.

"Can we have a talk?" her sister asked with a concerned look on her face, her arms crossed as her hands nervously touched her elbows.

"Uh okay, lets talk downstairs" faun replied as he walked out of the room and motioned Celeste to follow him.

Aqfter arriving in the kitchen Faun got himself a glass from a nearby drawer and filled it up with water, holding up another glass to ask if Celeste wanted one as well who declined with a wave of her hand as she sat on a chair facing the kitchen counter

Faun took a seat on the left side of Celeste, sitting straight, finishing his glass of water in a few big gulps.

"Faun?" Celeste asked breaking the silence, looking over her shoulders to look directly at Faun. "you used your powers didn't you?"

Faun chuckled, wondering how his sister was able to find out. "Yes, I did, but thats not what you called me down here for isn't it".

"You know Dad told us not to use our powers so freely" she said, her voice rising in concern. "That power is addicting to us".

"Don't worry about me, I will never use my power just for fun" he said slowly, attempting to calm her sister down whilst subtly bottle flipping the glass into the empty sink. Celeste didn't notice this however, her eyes glazed over the counter as she tried to organize her thoughts.

"Faun. T-there's something you should know" Celeste said turning her body to face towards Faun, her voice slightly trembling.

Faun turned to face towards her as well, urging her to continue "Go on".

Celeste pulled her phone out from her pocket and started browsing. "I thought about what you said earlier today and it made sense, Mom and Dad were two powerful espers, how could something bad happen to them. " She said as random codes started to appear on the screen followed by few random inscriptions.

"But something still doesn't feel right so, I checked over the supernatural and magical database and I-I found this." She showed Faun sets of news ranging from latest to oldest from the magician's community. There was chaos in their community for the last three years. Ever since the large earthquake occurred in Europe, a certain power had been stealing and collecting magical artifacts from different protected sanctums all over Europe killing their artifact keepers and magicians which caused the magical community to be on edge.

Faun's eyes widened upon reading these news, "do you think our parents got caught in the middle of it" he asked quizzically.

"I think so" Celeste answered, rubbing her arms as she felt a chill.

Faun stood up abruptly as the hair on his skin started to rise. "We have to go. We have to go, NOW!"

The lights went off, leaving only the phone as their source of light.

Everything was silent, even outside, and that never happens in a Filipino community.

"Celeste. Contact Valance, tell him not to go home"

"Faun w-whats go–!" she never finished. A loud blast propped the door open as people in black robes stormed inside their house.

—––

Valance tried contacting Celeste and Faun but they wouldn't answer. His calls were all left unanswered and his messages unseen.

"Something happened to them" he said, frantically pacing around the schoolyard.

Out of great fear and worry, he was left with no choice but to call the police.

He called and explained the situation to the dispatcher, his words incoherent and his panicky tone of voice made it hard for him to communicate.

The dispatcher urged him to calm down and explain clearly, which was difficult for him to do, luckily she was able to understand the situation and explained that it may be a case of home invasion.

Valance felt his heart drop as he recognized the reality of the situation and the possible outcomes.

Dark thoughts filled his mind, drowning the dispatcher's voice as to silence. Val felt like he was losing his family once again. He already felt like he was losing his family when his parents decided to take the contract to Europe. Now he felt like he was gonna lose his brother and sister as well.

Dispatch sent two officers to their house for the possibility of a home invasion but suddenly the call dropped, his phone shutting down running out of battery.

"DAMN IT!" he screamed receiving confused and worried stares from other students around him.

He desperately tried to borrow someone else's phone but everyone walked away as the atmosphere surrounding him got heavier. He even saw the small group that gossipped about him at recess. He was shocked as when he went towards them, their faces grimaced, and their walk turned into a slight jog as they moved to get away from him.

Anger started to boil inside of him but he pushed it away focusing more on his brother and sister's well-being. His body shook uncontrollably, getting anxious by the second to the point he could no longer take it anymore. He needed assurance, he needed to know that his brother and sister was safe. And so, he ran like a madman.

He run towards home as fast as he could never stopping even as cars almost hit him while he crossed the street. When he arrived at a corner which was their part of the neighborhood something felt off. The streets were empty without a single person in sight. A single black and white police car was parked in the driveway of their open gates. Their ten feet high walls obscured the view of the first floor of the house.

Part of him felt relieved that the cops were here, able to react to his call and arrive in time, but his body still remained on edge.

Once he went through the gates he noticed something, the house showed no sign of movement, there were no lights on, and there was no sound of an arrest taking place.

He felt chills all over his body. He had no idea what happened or what was on the other side of the door but he knew he had to open it, he had to see that his brother and sister were okay. He reached for the door's handle and slowly opened the door, the warm orange light of sunset slowly creeping in their dark house.

Once he opened the front door, he felt his breath stuck in his throat, his vision turning blurry. Despair crept its way to his heart at the sight in front of him.

The two officers dispatched was now laying on the ground of the hallway, unmoving. Their eyes and mouth wide open in shock and fear. They didn't appear to be dead, more like they were frozen in place

There was blood trailing on the floors from the side of the kitchen leading upwards to the stairs. The walls had burn marks, blood stains, and cracks all over.

W–what the hell happened here? Valance just stood frozen in fear in front of the doorway. His whole body trembled from fear, confusion and worry. His mind attempted to make sense of the situation but suddenly a voice came from behind and as soon as it stopped he got knocked on his feet by a powerful force hitting his back causing him to stumble forward.

He had no idea what had just hit him but whatever it was, it took a large part of his stamina away, turning it into a struggle to stay awake as a feeling of drowsiness came upon him leaving him unable to stand. He looked behind him wondering where the attack came from and there he saw it. A hooded man in a white robe stood outside, holding a long staff with a glowing gem on top.

Trying to process what had just happened his mind only formed one thought. "I'm gonna die here".

Multiple footsteps could now be heard all over the house and soon he was surrounded by hooded figures wearing similar black robes, weird glowing symbols etched into them. Their eyes glowed in the darkness while each of them carried a weapon from guns to daggers to staffs which glowed an unnatural light while some wore trinkets that also glowed and emitted a weird energy.

At this point Val could barely think as he struggled to fight off the drowsiness.  
"Who. are. you, Where. are my siblings?" He said in a low and cold tone of voice.

The mysterious robed people only watched him in silence until one silver robed woman walked downstairs. She stepped forward just in front of his face, her dark meaty feet barely one step away from stepping on his head. She had the look of anger in her eyes barely keeping her patience. "Where, Are Your Parents!"  
she said in a strong and loud voice, speaking in a British accent.

Val looked at her in surprise, at this moment he could only move his head, his body seemed to be paralyzed . Val asked "What do you know of my parents? What could you possibly wa–?" Val noticed her bloody hands.

"Their heads" She cutted, answering before Val could even finish his question.

Hearing that, Val felt something blow up inside of him. His feelings of fear and confusion gone, replaced by anger and hate. His body started to burn intensely as he felt a click on the back his mind. His orange eyes starting to glow blue.

The silver robed woman took a step back and started to chant something in a language unknown to Val, while the rest of them followed suit. They readied their weapons and suddenly a barrier materialized over them, flickering an unnatural light with all of them pointing and surrounding it towards Val.

With newfound power Val willed himself to stand up, his fists clenched, his back hunched as the barrier prevented him from moving further beyond it, he looked at the silver woman straight in the eye as tears formed in his own.

"Diiiiiiieeeeeee!" He yelled in a Bakugo kind of voice, stretching his left fist upwards as power surged in his left arm. Once he did, everything and everyone's gravity, reversed. People and appliances all fell and stuck to the ceiling, all except him.

Val watched as the whole first floor of his house got turned upside down, people's scream filled the air as they felt their bones getting crushed by the pressure, one person screamed in pain as a refrigerator broke through its outlet and crushed his body. Appliances were crushed and flattened all over the ceiling.

Soon, the barrier dematerialized enabling Valance to fully stand up. This time he stretched both hands toward the ceiling, his power intensifying, the walls starting to crack. He felt pleasure as the unknown energy surged inside his veins, at seeing people coughing up blood as their organs got pierced by their fractured bones. Never in his life had he felt the drunkening touch of this kind of power, hatred and revenge.

Suddenly, his brother's voice screamed inside his mind "VAL STOP!".

"FAUN, you're alive!" He yelled in shock and relief. Tears streamed down his face, registering the fact that his brother and possibly his sister is still alive. His feelings then switched to horror as he realized. "A–are you okay, did I hurt you!"

"Don't worry about that, come to the upstairs living room" He responded, an urgent tone in voice when said it.

Val rushed upstairs as people and furniture started to fall back down on the floor with a heavy crash. Some were able to land on their feet, some had their bodies crash onto the ground, while some landed with an unhealthy crack in their neck. The ones who were able to stand up chanted something as they shined light at their allies' bodies.

Running upstairs in the dark and shouting their names "FAUN, CELESTE!" he heard muffled sounds near the living room.

Entering the room and turning on the lights he saw Faun crouching on his knees with his back on the wall, carrying an unconscious Celeste.

Faun's clothes had burn marks, blood stains, and holes dotted all over it. Celeste, she looked pale and unmoving. This worried Val.

He rushed towards his siblings, eager to hug them both as a wave of protectiveness came upon him.

"Val, watch out' Faun warned Val as a shocking blast of electricity came outside the window knocking out Val.

A burning searing pain enveloped his right shoulder all the way down to his waist. His vision slowly started to blur as pain took over his senses. He wanted to get up, he fought against the urge to turn unconscious but soon everything turned dark for him.

"VAL!" He could hear his brother's voice calling out to him.

"WAKE UP SNAP OUT OF IT!... VAL !"

The sound of an explosion was the last thing he heard.


End file.
